1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate generally to the field of percussion instrument stands. Particular embodiments relate to a pipe system held together and secured with clamping units, utilized for supporting electronic percussion instruments. Embodiments of the current invention can be useful for attaching the pipes to each other to form various structural configurations and be placed in various positions.
2. Background
Various percussion instrument stands are used by artists to hold instruments. Embodiments of the current invention are designed for optimal utilization by a person playing electronic percussion instruments. Embodiments of the current invention can allow the artist to set the desired position, pitch, angle, height, and spacing of various instruments. Embodiments of the current invention provide sufficient flexibility in positioning various instruments to accommodate particular tastes of different artists. The pipe structure described below provides flexibility to meet the demands of artists, strength to secure the instruments and withstand the forces of impacts during intense playing.
FIG. 10 is a sectional drawing of the clamp member 100 currently being used for electronic musical instruments. The clamp member 100 comprises a clamp body 102 with a first support section 100a and a second support section 100b. The first pipe 101a and second pipe 101b can be inserted into the first and second support section. The first lock member 103a and second lock member 103b oppose the clamp body 102. A plurality of bolt member 104a-105b can be used to engage with lock member 103a and 103b and clamp body 102.
The clamp member 100 can rotate the first and second pipes 101a and 101b in a outer direction of and also secure the location of the first and second pipes. As a result the performer can change the combination position of both pipes and can adjust the position (height, angle, or distance with a performer) in which an electronic musical instrument is installed.
The bolt member for this clamp member 100 secures the two pipes individually. As a result the combination activity needed to secure using the bolt member on both the pipes individually, and was complicated.